Toujours Pour
by Nefilim
Summary: Sangre Pura" Un prehistórico concepto que para ciertas familias de magos sigue siendo de vital importancia... Raiting M por algunas escenas de carácter sexual Lemon suave


_**T**__**oujours pur**_

_**Capítulo Uno:**_

Draco salía de su baño nocturno, esperando reposar y olvidar por un minuto la pesadilla que había vivido en las últimas dos horas… No es que se quejara de la vida que llevaba, todo lo contrario; agradecía estar vivo, agradecía que su familia fuera libre ¡Y va! El matrimonio recién celebrado, donde él había tomado por esposa a la menor de las Greengrass, era tan solo un pequeño precio de todo lo que la vida había echo por él… por su familia

"_Malfoy"_

¿Qué podía significar su apellido después de que el señor tenebroso había caído?... La respuesta era simple, pero dolía:

NADA

Por primera vez sabía lo que se sentía ser rechazado y olvidado por sus amigos y conocidos más cercanos. La familia Parkinson, era una entre muchas que les habían dado la espalda a los Malfoy, y éstos, desesperados decidieron hacer algo rápido al respecto ¿Y que mejor que enlazarse con una de las pocas familias sangre limpia que no se habían ido de su lado?... Los Greengrass eran una familia antiquísima, emparentada igualmente con los Black, eran casi de la realeza, y la crisis de la pureza no les había perjudicado tanto como a ellos.

Los señores Greengrass tenían dos hijas: Daphne y la pequeña Astoria, tres años menor que Draco.

Entre su padre Lucius y él, acordaron que lo más correcto sería que Astoria Greengrass fuera su futura esposa, pues Daphne había sido muy amiga de Pansy, y ésta aún no se recuperaba que los Malfoy hubiesen perdido poder y que los Parkinson hayan decidido terminar todo tipo de relación con ellos…

Por que después de la segunda guerra ser un Malfoy era sinónimo de plaga.

Por un tiempo Draco se sintió una verdadera paria, y estuvo seguro que su padre por un minuto también lo pensó. Finalmente, los dos se miraban, se sonreían y asentían, confiados y optimistas de que el futuro les sonreiría de alguna manera.

Una de las cosas que Draco Malfoy agradecía de la segunda guerra, era precisamente la unión que había nacido entre su padre y él. Aún lo recordaba cuando le buscaba por el castillo desesperado junto a su madre, y cuando se vieron, el gran Lucius Malfoy se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo como si aún fuese un infante y agradeciendo en voz alta a Merlín que nada le había pasado. Esa fue la primera vez que Draco vio a su padre tan humano, tan agotado… dejando atrás a su perfecto porte, para centrarse en ser simplemente lo que era: Su padre.

Este pensamiento hizo que sus labios se curvaran levemente, mientras caminaba con pereza hacia su enorme cama, con doseles escarlata hechos de raso, que hacían juego con la seda de las paredes que eran igualmente escarlatas con detalles de Oro en las pequeñas cruces y ramas que se dibujaban…

Se detuvo en seco al ver a la pequeña figura de una muchacha de no más de 17 años, cuyos nudillos podrían estar blancos por la fuerza con la que se aferraba a los bordes de la cama…

Su esposa

Esa era la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de su vida, a la que acariciaría, besaría y que en cuyo vientre descansaría la semilla que se transformaría en su heredero.

Se acercó a hasta quedar frente a ella, la niña se aferró aún más a los bordes de la cama y agachó su mirada, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, haciendo que Draco confirmara lo que ya pensaba: Ella le temía.

No sabía por qué, pero esa idea le agradaba, le agradaba de tal manera que una pequeña y apenas visible vil sonrisa se empezaba a dibujar en su rostro.

Altaneramente, estiró una de sus manos hasta el mentón de la muchacha. El frío tacto de su mano sobre la pequeña barbilla de la joven Asteria, hizo que ella se convulsionara de miedo.

Él intentó no pronunciar más su sonrisa mientras la obligaba a mirarlo fijamente.

-Draco.

-Esposa mía.

Su tono sonaba como el que su padre, Lucius Malfoy empleaba con Dumbeldore: elegante, siniestro… cínico.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Draco volvió a sentirse un Malfoy en gloria y majestad, volvió a sentirse como aquel muchacho de 11 años que con tan solo una mirada obtenía todo lo que quería, atemorizando a todos y a quienes le atendían y se desvivían por obtener su atención y la de su padre.

Y entonces lo entendió: El señor tenebroso había caído, mas no él, no su familia y menos el apellido Malfoy. Juraba por Merlín que su apellido volvería a hacer temblar a todos los aristócratas de júbilo y miedo otra vez, se prometía a sí mismo que todas las familias que les habían dado la espalda temblarían de miedo tal cual como lo hacía su joven esposa en su lecho.

El apellido Malfoy renacería cual fénix entre sus cenizas.

Su mano recorrió la boca de su esposa, bajando por su cuello, recorriendo lentamente la tela que estaba sobre sus jóvenes pechos.

Astoria seguía observándolo con miedo, notando como él seguía manteniendo en su mirada la expresión fría que se deleitaba con cada uno de los temblores que su cuerpo de joven mujer dejaba escapar.

Draco la tomó por una de sus frágiles muñecas y la obligó a ponerse de pie, besándola con ferocidad, notando como la inexperiencia de la chica lo llenaba de un morboso júbilo. Poco a poco el heredero de Lucius Malfoy fue descubriendo el cuerpo de la niña a la que le habían entregado para que fuera su compañera durante el resto de su vida, lentamente fue quitándole la inocencia de la primera vez para devolverle a cambio a una mujer marcada por la virilidad de un Malfoy.

Finalmente, al llegar al éxtasis, unas luces provenientes de sus varitas que estaban sobre un buró dieron por sí solas la confirmación de la valía y distinción de la nueva señora Malfoy. El matrimonio había sido correctamente consumado, mientras que un estallido de vítores se hizo escuchar cinco pisos más abajo, donde la celebración seguía en todo su auge. Todos los nobles de apellidos ancestrales sabían que un nuevo matrimonio de sangre pura se había formado.y ahora todos sus invitados sabían que, según las viejas cláusulas de la familia, él y Asteria estarían unidos de por vida (*)

Draco, quién aún estaba sobre el frágil cuerpo de su mujer, salió lentamente de ella, notándola aún algo estrecha, inmediatamente pensó en Pansy Parkinson y sonrió perversamente… ella nunca volvería a ser estrecha por que él se había encargado de eso. La vil sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, recordando como el matrimonio de la muchacha con Graham Montage había quedado nulo después de su noche de bodas.

Aunque él no fue invitado al matrimonio, sus amigos Blaise y Gregory si asistieron al evento y le comentaron que Pansy al parecer había intentado engañar a Montage con un hechizo, pero ésta fue descubierta, por lo que quedó humillada y su apellido también.

Aún sonriendo por la desgracia de los Parkinson, dejó a su mujer en la cama aún jadeando, mientras que él se daba una ducha y salía rápidamente de la habitación, como si quedarse un rato más en el cuarto le causara un daño irreparable.

Cerró la puerta tras él, ignorando los sollozos de la ya Astoria Malfoy.

-Felicidades, Draco- Su madre estaba esperándole bajo las escaleras que daban al piso donde estaba él.

Él la observó: su madre era una mujer bella y, aunque muchos lo dudaran, también era muy gentil… cuando quería. Se acercó un poco más, bajando los peldaños que quedaban para estar frente a frente a ella.

-T_oujours pur,_ madre- Susurró con la mano de su madre apretada en sus labios, besándola con devoción, recitándole el lema de los Black: Siempre puros.

La señora Malfoy le observó, colocando cada una de sus frágiles manos en sus mejillas, besándole la frente emocionada

-_Toujours pur_, Draco.

Finalmente, ambos se abrazaron, mientras Lucius sonreía a lo lejos satisfecho: Su hijo se encargaría de traer devuelta el honor a su familia.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Felicidades, Hijo- Lo saludó Greengrass con un abrazo cuando bajó un minuto al banquete, no le apetecía estar en el mismo lugar que su mujer

-Bienvenido a la Familia, Draco- Daphne le besó las dos mejillas. Él asintió cortésmente.

-¿Dónde está mi pequeña?- Preguntó la señora Greengrass- Debería estar acá disfrutando de esta velada tan encantadora.

-Dale un respiro, querida- Le sonrió Narcissa a su consuegra- Acaba de pasar las cláusulas, debe de estar muy agotada- Finalmente se sonrojó por su último comentario, provocando las risas de los Greengrass, su esposo y Draco.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado, muchacho.

-Su hija es exquisita, señor. Será una increíble esposa- Dijo él sonriendo y fingiendo felicidad.

-Estaba seguro de que este matrimonio si se completaría, no como el del hijo de los Montage- Murmuró la señora Greengrass- Gracias a Merlín nuestra hija dejó de hablar con la rechazada de los Parkinson.

-Merlín Santo ¿No era ella tu amiguita de escuela, Draco querido?- La señora Malfoy fingió desconocer a esa muchacha a pesar de que la conocía perfectamente, pues la habían comprometido con su hijo cuando los dos niños eran pequeños, y era un secreto a voces que tanto Draco y Pansy habían estado saliendo, por lo que la sangre de su virginidad solo pudo haber sido derramada por el heredero de los Malfoy.

Draco miró a su madre y notó como ésta disfrutaba de la humillación de los Parkinson tanto como él. Si… a veces su madre podía llegar a ser tan cruel y fría como su tía Bellatrix. Narcissa Malfoy le devolvió la mirada a su hijo y le sonrió calculadoramente…

La noble familia de los Malfoy volvería a ser lo que fué

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

(*) Las varitas dieron la aprobación de la unión física, que confirmó la virginidad de la menor de los Greengrass, pues los matrimonios de noble ascendencia como los Black o Malfoy requerían a una novia virgen para que éstos se realizaran y se consideraran completos. .


End file.
